


Perfect Little [Blank]

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Caregiver/little, Daddy!Daniel Preda, Daddy!Mark Fischbach, Daddy!Phil Lester, Dominant, Dominant/submissive relationship, F/F, Graphic Sex, Handler!Colleen Ballinger Evans, Handler!Daniel Preda, Heavy BDSM, Little Space, Little!Daniel Howell, Little!Joey Graceffa, Little!Lilly Signh, Little!Sean McLoughlin, Love, M/M, Mommy!Colleen Ballringer Evans, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Play, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Puppy!Joey Graceffa, Puppy!Lilly Singh, Roleplay, Secret Age Play, Secrets, Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive, Submissive!Joey Graceffa, Switch!Connor Franta, Switch!Troye Sivan, Switch!Tyler Oakley, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Alright. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Joey,” I said, nodding my head a little bit. “Filming and stuff,” I cleared my throat again at the lie. The real reason I had been spending so much time at Joey and Daniel’s was that they had agreed to watch over me while I was in my Little Space, despite Joey being much younger than me.





	1. Perfect Little Kid

I stuck the tip of my finger into my mouth as the images on the screen flashed before me. My earbuds lay firmly in my ears as I watched the end product of my newly edited video. Two lean arms wrapped their way around my shoulders, causing me to jump and scream. I turned to see who it was, half expecting it to be some sort of psychotic fan that had somehow found their way to my house. Luckily, Colleen looked down at me with a bright smile as opposed to an overenthusiastic stalker. 

“Bae!” A shrieked childishly, teasingly even as I jumped out of my seat, turning to wrap my arms around her. My earbuds tugged out of my ears in the process, leaving them hanging down off of the table. “I missed you,” I said, clearing my throat afterward as I tried to shove down the Little inside of me. 

“I missed you, too,” she said, giving me one of her motherly smiles. Her eyes crinkled in the way that made my heart sing, and yet at the same time, it made me die a little bit inside knowing she would have to leave again. 

“How are you here?” I ask, my arms still wrapped around her, though more loosely than they had been before

“I can’t just come visit one of my favorite people?” she teased, bumping her nose onto mine. She’sstraightshe’sstraightshe’sstraight, I repeating to myself as the urge to kiss her grew immensely.

“This is more of a peppy daily vlogger thing to do, not you at all!” I laughed, before I finally detached myself from her, running a hand through my long dark hair.

“Okay, I just really, really wanted to see you. And your birthday is coming up soon anyway,” she pointed out, playfully booping my nose. I fought the urge to jump up and down and pout as I continued to talk to her.

“I guess my birthday is coming up soon, huh?” I huffed. “I don’t care why you came, the only thing that matters is that you came to visit me!”

“Aww,” she cooed, “You’re so sweet! How’ve you been?” she asked, gesturing around with her arms.

“Alright. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Joey,” I said, nodding my head a little bit. “Filming and stuff,” I cleared my throat again at the lie. The real reason I had been spending so much time at Joey and Daniel’s was that they had agreed to watch over me while I was in my Little Space, despite Joey being much younger than me.

“I didn’t think I saw any videos go up with you two recently,” Colleen frowned, rubbing her head in thought.

“They’re going up for something special,” I quickly lied, digging myself deeper and deeper into the hole. 

“Oh really?” she asked, smiling back at me with adoring eyes. I flinched internally, knowing that she would never adore me in the ways I wanted her to. “I’ll be looking out for it.”

I only nodded, my heart was going a mile a minute as I thought about how I was going to patch this up. “What have you been doing?” I asked, trying to skirt around the topic.

“Too much Miranda stuff,” she laughed, tugging down her shirt as it rose up, allowing me to see a small strip of pale skin. I repressed a giggle, feeling all the more childish by the moment. “Sometimes I start to believe that the YouTube theories are true!”

“Dude!” I smiled, hitting her arm playfully as we migrated to my living room, leaving the work that I had been doing running in the background. I knew that I really should have shut down my laptop and set a reminder to do some work, but I was much too excited by my crush being at my house to care about being responsible. “So who else are you visiting while here?”

“Who says I didn’t come just to visit my wife?” she joked, folding her legs up next to her as she sat on the couch. 

“I know you didn’t,” I tease back, feeling giddy at the aspect of her coming just to see me. The more I spoke with the naturally maternal woman, the more the idea of having a proper caretaker sounded. Daniel was sweet, but he had his hands full with Joey and no one else was really equipped to deal with Little Me.

“I was thinking about doing a couple videos with Joey, and maybe finally doing another one with Connor,” she said, running a hand through her curls. Even though I knew it had been a joke about coming just for me, I could feel my stomach sinking slightly. 

“We should all do a video together!” I shrieked. She jumped, her eyes wide, though they soon morphed from startled to excited.

“Ohmygoodness, yes!” she gasped, placing her hand playfully over my hand that had been resting on my knee.”God, I missed being around you so much!”

“Me too, girl,” I whispered, leaning in and wrapping my arms around her again. We talked for what seemed like ages until the sun had set and we were both starving. It wasn’t until my stomach growled loudly that we paused in our conversation.

“Sounds like somebody could use some food,” she giggled, poking me in the stomach. I giggled, somewhat slipping a small way into my little space. I coughed, as did she as I pulled myself back into my Adult Mindset. “Do you want to order a pizza?” she asked.

“Yeah! Pizza’s the best,” I crowed, pumping my fist in the air. She chuckled again as she grabbed her phone, logging onto some website or another to order our food. 

“What do you want on it?” Colleen asked, glancing up from her phone at me with caring eyes.

“Whatever,” I shrugged. “I’m feeling adventures tonight.”

“Well I’m not,” she laughed. “Do you mind if I just get us both a cheese?” 

“Naw, that sounds good too,” I answer. She flashed me a pleasant smile, which caused my stomach to flutter with butterflies and caused my heart to melt. We went right back to talking as we waited for the dinner to show up, only taking a break in talking with one another so that we could do a bit of work as we ate. I picked my laptop back up, cringing at how it had been left on the kitchen table. It was almost two in the morning by the time that we finally actually went to bed, falling into our normal routine that we practiced when she was with me. We brushed our teeth and combed our hair at the same time before we both headed off to our separate bedrooms.

As soon as I was in the safety of my own room, I fell down that well in my mind, getting smaller and smaller until I was about the mental age of five or six. I giggled giddily and ran over to my bed, flopping down on it, which caused an avalanche of stuffies to fall over the side onto the floor. “Bloosh!” I giggled, waving my arms around in the air like they were waves caused by the stuffies decent onto the floor.

“No! Help us, Lilly!” I called out in a fake voice, moving one of the larger ones that I could grab from the safety of my bed around a small bit.

“I can’t! I’m too busy helping all the other animals!” I whisper-shouted back, rearranging some of the stuffies that were dangling precariously over the edge of the bed. “Boof,” I squealed, making the noise with each stuffed animal that I ‘saved’ from ‘death’. Soon, I had tired myself out and fell asleep with my Little pajamas on in a pile of ‘saved’ stuffies.


	2. Perfect Little Slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut. Just sayin'  
> Let me here your comments!!!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone!

I could hear my Daddy shouting and running through the house as I hid from him. My hand was clasped over my mouth as I tried to make sure not to make any noise. My heart started beating really, really fast when his footsteps started getting closer and closer. “Joey?” he shouted. I couldn’t help but let a small giggle pass my lips. Before I knew what was happening, the door to the closet that I was hiding in was yanked open, revealing my livid Daddy. “What are you doing in here?” he shouted, running a hand through his dark hair.

“I was playin’ hide-n-seek wif da puppies and they love it an’-an’ I through’ you-you-” my words soon began too garbled to understand as tears streamed down my face. I quivered and pressed myself into the closet, trying to get away from my Daddy. He was mad at me, and I always hated it when my Daddy was mad at me because he might decide that he doesn’t love me anymore.

“Baby boy,” he cooed, offering his hand out to me as he squats down, trying to coax me out of the closet. I whimpered, but took his hand anyway and allowed him to pull me out of the closet. He wrapped his big arms around me, picking me up and carrying me over to the bed in my nursery. He sat down, placing me on his lap in a way that forced me to look into his eyes. “Baby, listen to me, okay?” 

I give him a nod in response, placing my thumb just at my lips, almost going to suck it before he knocks my hand out of the way and places my favorite binkie there instead. I quickly took it into my mouth, nursing on it almost instantly. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Daniel started, his hand moving comfortably up and down my thigh. “You just scared Daddy really, really bad.”

I look guiltily down at the ground, pouting a bit. “I’m going to have to punish you,” he sighed, his hand started moving in circles in the small of my back, causing the hand on my thigh to stop moving. 

“Okay,” I say around my pacifier. 

“What kind of punishment does this need?” Daniel asked, looking into my eyes. 

“Ehm,” I mumbled. I squirm on his lap, no longer being able to stay still. “Spanking?”

“You think this deserves a spanking?” my daddy asked again, just to make sure. I nodded. “How many?” he asked. I held up one hand.

“How about six?” he sighed, bouncing me up and down playfully. I nodded, giving him my consent. “Get off Daddy’s lap and get over his knee,” he ordered, his voice taking on a different tone, one that I almost never heard when I was in Little Space. I obeyed as he had asked, bending over at my waist and exposing my ass to him. I could hear his hand move through the air as he raised it in preparation. I slowly came out of my Little Space just a bit as arousal stirred in my gut. “One,” he counted, the first hand came down on my left cheek.

I cried out, whimpering a little bit as the stinging sensation spread through the now irritated skin. I pouted, tears coming to the corners of my eyes only when he counted again. “Two,” the one came down on my right cheek. My binky fell out of my mouth, landing on the floor of my nursery. 

“Three,” left again, and then he paused. “Stoplight,” he said.

“Green,” I groaned, rutting slightly against his leg as I was just barely in my Little Space.

“Four,” right.

“Five,” left.

“Six,” right again, though this one left me just barely dangling in my Little Space and with a hard arousal pressing against my daddy’s leg. “Stoplight,” he whispered, pulling up from where I was kneeling on the ground and putting me back on his lap like I had been before.

“Green,” I moaned, grinding down on his leg. “Master,” I cried out, pressing my chest to his as I moaned.

Daniel was silent for a moment, computing my sudden switch from Little Space to Submissive. “Yes, slut?” he growled, placing his hands on my hips and digging his nails through my onesie.

“Please,” I whimpered. “Please touch me.”

“Why should I do that when you were such a bad little boy? And this is your second offense,” he whispered huskily into my ear, his hand sliding down so that they were just skirting around the irritated flesh of my ass.

“Second?” I gasped, arching my back in pleasure as my dick got a small amount of friction.

“You changed from Little Space to Sub without Master’s permission,” he growled, bucking up into my teasingly. 

“Please punish me,” I groaned, rutting down on his leg.

“What kind of punishment, slut?” he asked, lifting my chin to look him in the face.

“Master, please choose for me,” I whimpered, almost too out of my mind to form proper sentences.

“Get downstairs, now,” he commanded, shoving me off of his lap roughly so that I fell to the floor. I said nothing, instead just scurrying out of my nursery and rushing to the room downstairs. I was so aroused that it almost hurt to walk, but I managed to make it to the bedroom we had set up with all of our Dom/Sub equipment. I glanced around at the sex toys that lined the wall as I lay down on the bed, wondering what Daniel would use on me this time. I flopped down onto the bed after shedding the Little clothes onto the floor. My dick was pressing against my stomach as it throbbed, simply begging to be touched. 

Daniel walked into the room a few minutes later, his eyes dark as he slowly made his way over to the bed. In his hand was a rope, I could already feel the burn on my wrists. He climbed over me gracefully, placing either of his legs on each of my hips, allowing my erection to get a small bit of friction as he took both my wrists, tying them together with the rope.

I groaned, bucking up and small bit as he completed the last knot. “Safe word?” he asked, glancing at me as he picked several sex toys off of the shelves. 

“Pineapple,” I mumbled, rolling my ass down into the bed. He smirked then, walking over to me with a dildo, vibrator and anal beads in hand. My breath caught in my throat for a moment as my mind flitted to the things that would be happening to me in just a few moments. He grabbed one last thing from another shelf before he returned to the bed, a bottle of lube in hand.

“Master is very displeased with you, slut,” Daniel whispered into my ear. I could feel his beard brush up against my cheek as he switched over to the other ear, “Which is why you are going to get punished.”

“How?” I breathed.

“I am going to make you cum with anything and everything other than my cock,” he snarled, pulling back from me so that his face loomed above me. “No matter how hard and long you beg and moan for me, you won’t get it.”

I whimpered, pouting a small bit before I was met with a cold wetness in between my legs. I recognized the feeling as Daniel’s fingers, slick with lube as they traced around my entrance.

“Despite being punished, you are such a good slut, so well prepared and washed for your Master,” he grunted huskily as he shoved his entire finger into my hole. 

I gasped, arching at the intrusion as my body reflexively tensed. I fell back onto the bed, trying to force myself to relax as I had done so many times before. He began to pump the finger in and out of me quickly, making the hole loose and open within a matter of quick, fleeting minutes. He stuck another finger into me, this time curling them every three pumps. I groaned, raising my tied arms above my head as my cock throbbed with want. 

There was a distinct, almost depressing emptiness when he pulled his fingers out of me. I half expected to feel his cock at my entrance until I remembered my punishment. I whimpered, thrusting back down onto the bed as I waited for the toy. Soon enough, the felt the plastic just breach my entrance as my Master teased me. “Please,” I whispered, the noises coming from my mouth escaped before I could stop them.

“Please what, slut?” he growled, pulling the tip out and leaving me with the empty feeling again. 

“Please pleasure me,” I whimpered, tossing my head to the side so that I didn’t have to meet his eyes. I could feel his breath on my neck, hot and heavy for a moment before teeth sunk into my sensitive skin. I gasped, bucking up into him as he worried the skin to leave a mark. He pressed the toy into me a small bit again before he shoved the entire thing into me, filling me up more than I had been all week. I gasped the air all of a sudden vacant in my lungs. 

“Is that good enough for you, slut?” he growled, pumping the toy in and out of me.

I nodded quickly, trying to find an answer as my mind melted in euphoria. “Use your words,” he demanded, his nails pressing into my hips.

“Y-yes!” I screamed, feeling my prostate be hit too hard it might have been bruised. “It’s so good!”

He stopped thrusting it in and out of me for a moment, leaving the toy buried inside of me as he grabbed the bottle of lube. I could hear him getting one of the other toys ready. I took the time to slowly regain my breath, though the moment I had to myself allowed me to realize how hard I was. My cock throbbed as it leaked a massive amount of precum.

Daniel kneels on the bed between my now spread legs, slowly, slowly pulling the toy out of my ass. I let out a loud moan as soon as he pulled the tip out of the ring of muscles, leaving my vacantly empty again. He took a moment, sitting back on his heels as he looked over me. I wriggled around a small bit under his gaze, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. I felt another, similar toy at my entrance, though as opposed to teasing me, he pressed it in quickly. I could feel a soft humming as he thrust it in and out of me, trying to find my sweet spot.

I groaned, thrusting into the air once he had found my prostate again. He left the toy inside of me as he reached over, grabbing the remote. “Have you been a good slut?” he asked, trailing his nails over my skin. I shook my head, unable to find the words as my wrists began to chafe on the rope. He growled roughly as he turned the vibrations to the highest setting they could go to.

Everything was too much.

My body hurt.

I felt like I was exploding as tears rushed down my face, my throat too tight to get the words out at first. “Pineapple! Daniel stop!” He pulled the toy out of me and reached up to my wrists, untying the ropes as quickly as he could.

“Shh,” he whispered, pulling me up into a sitting position so that I was leaning on his chest. “You’re okay, Daddy’s got you now.”

I whimpered, placing my forehead into the crook of his neck as everything deflates, leaving me completely flaccid. 

“You’re okay,” Daniel repeated, his arms wrapped around me. “Can I move you to the bathroom to clean you up?”

“Yeah,” I sniffled. His arms moved to the underside of my legs, picking me up Bridal Style. He carried me to the bathroom, which was right next to the downstairs bedroom. He placed me on the counter next to the sink as he turned on the tap of the bath, making sure it was the right temperature. I sniffled again, my body aching and still feeling like I was too sensitive.

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked, walking back over to me after he had prepared the bath. “Make sure to tell me the truth, Joey.”

“Yeah,” I sniffled again, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulder as he picked me up, placing me in the soothingly warm water. I relaxed, feeling all of the tension in my body relax. “Can I go into Little Space?” I asked, my voice already starting to go a little higher.

“Of course, little one,” he beamed, his hand running through my now messy hair. I beamed at the nickname, feeling suddenly much smaller as all of my worries washed away. I giggled, playing with some of the bubbles that Daniel had put into the water.

“Can I have toys, Daddy?” I asked, giddily fidgeting as I thought of some of the bath toys that were just out of my reach.

Daniel chuckled as he stood up, reaching over my head and grabbing the box of bath toys. “What toys do you want, baby boy?”

“The pink one!” I shrieked, seeing the small plastic duck just peeking out from the box. He pulled it out, giving it to me as he put the basket of toys back on the shelf. I splashed the rubber duck into the water, causing it to splash out of the side a little bit. Daniel only smiled and shook his head as he got a washcloth wet. “Scoot forward baby, Daddy needs to clean you,” he explained, squirting a small bit of soap onto the washcloth. I did as he asked, giving him access to my back. 

I can feel him washing away the dried stuff on my back, leaving me feeling even better as I play with my toy. Once I’m completely clean, he makes me stand up, rising the bubbles and leftover soap off of my body with lukewarm water from the sink. “What towel do you want, Joey?” he asked.

“Doggy!” I squealed, bouncing slightly in the slippery bath. 

“Don’t jump in the bath,” Daniel said strictly, though his tone was still pleased that I just pouted a bit as he wrapped my up the dog patterned towel. “Let’s get you all dry,” he cooed as he helped me out of the bath, drying the water off of my skin. 

“What pajamas do you want to wear?” he asked once we had gone back to our bedroom upstairs. 

“I wanna wear Daddy’s pj’s!” I giggled widely as I bounced down onto the bed.

“If you were my clothes, then what will I wear?” Daniel asked, climbing on top of me playfully. His hand paused just out from my sides before he dived in, causing me to break out into rolls of laughter.

“No! No tickles!” I shrieked, rolling back and forth as I tried to get away from my daddy’s hands. 

“If I can’t tickle you then what am I going to do?” he chided, pulling away from me and placing his hand on his hips playfully.

“Cuddles?” I asked, playfully placing my thumb into my mouth.

“We don’t suck on our fingers!” Daniel said sternly. I pulled my thumb out of my mouth, tears welling up in my eyes for a moment as he got up from the bed. “Here’s your paci,” he said, handing me the binkie with red around the edges. 

I took it into my mouth gratefully nursing on it sleepily. “Put this on, sweety,” Daniel cooed, handing me a t-shirt of his and a pair of my boxers. I did as he asked, clumsily fidgeting with the fabric as his hands helped guide them onto me. “You wanted cuddles, baby boy?” he asked, pulling up the covers on the bed. 

I nodded silently, the sleep pulling heavily at my eyes. He smiled warmly at me as he patted the bed next to me. I crawled under the covers, placing my head on his chest as sleep finally pulled me away. The last thing I remembered was his lips on top of my head, kissing my hair.


End file.
